When A Kiss With Sourwolf Turned Stiles Gay (Prompt Fic)
by Keeper Of The Fandoms
Summary: this was just done as a fun little prompt for drunkmessiah on tumblr this was basically the idea: I wasn't gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm kind of gay AU


**Title: **When A Kiss With Sourwolf Turned Stiles Gay (Prompt Fic)

**Author: **Keeper Of The Fandoms

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf (TV)

**Major Pairing: **Stiles/Derek

**Word Count: **1676 words

**Basic Info: **Hey this was just done as a fun little prompt for drunkmessiah on tumblr this was basically the idea:  
_I wasn't gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm kind of gay AU_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, its characters or plotline. I only own my own ideas

Stiles hated the men who hung around outside The Jungle every Saturday night, the ones who never went in but took great delight in shouting out barbaric slurs and derogatory comments at whoever entered.

Most nights he barely even noticed them, his dad came home sometimes complaining about the trouble they caused. There were several cases of gay guys being beaten in alleyways around the area, the police could never prove anything but everybody knew it was those men. It was gruesome but the men were too smart to be caught, only striking once every few months and never leaving any evidence.

Stiles saw them when he was lining up with Danny, already seeming to be several bottles in and laughing far to obnoxiously to be sober. He looked away quickly, it would never do to catch their attention. He was here for Danny and that was it; the Hawaiian boy had been through a horrible breakup and with Jackson moved away it fell to him to comfort his friend.

Unfortunately for him that meant the Jungle for a night of heavy drinking, being screamed at about assholes boys while simultaneously being pulled onto a packed dance floor to be ground against by over eager guys who kept trying to cop a feel.

Squaring his shoulders Stiles flashed his ID and pulled Danny into the club, taking the shot that greeted him and the one after that and the one after that until all he could focus on was the sound of the base thumping in time with his heart and the feel of multiple bodies as he lost himself in the music.

Several hours later Stiles was beyond surprised when he moved away from his new handsy friend to get another drink from the bar and instead found himself faced with a brooding sourwolf glaring at him from a barstool, eyebrows drawn thick over dark eyes as he brushed off a man who seemed to be attempting to cling to him.

Stiles felt a large grin spreading across his face, bouncing through the crowd to throw his arms around the brooding man's neck as advised by his drunken mind which was promptly overtaken by his common sense as he felt the man tense in his embrace.

"Awww my little sourwolf's not used to affection," he said sadly, nuzzling his nose against the underside of the alpha's jaw in a show of lupine affection. He felt Derek growl, the sound rumbling through his chest in an instinctive gesture of acceptance.

Grinning widely he pulled back, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet as he kept in time to the music still pumping through the pub. "Whaddaya doing here sourwolf," he slurred slightly, mouth tripping up as he attempted to make it cooperate, crossing his eyes as he pinched his lips between his fingers in annoyance.

Letting go he looked up to see Derek's eyes flick away from his lips quickly, the look gone so fast he was certain he imagined it. "You mean you don't remember?" the werewolf brooded, rolling his eyes exasperatedly as Stiles shook his head vigorously no, the small teen stumbling slightly only to be kept upright by a warm hand wrapped around his upper arm.

"You called me about half an hour ago asking me to come pick you up because you were certain and I quote 'the evil brain fuck juice is forcing me to dance and I'm pretty sure the hot Hawaiian I came with has left me here so I have no way home'. I told you to stay here, don't try and walk home and I would come get you," Derek explained, Stiles looking at him in shock before giggling.

"Widdle sourwolf was worried and came to get me." He laughed, scrunching Derek's cheeks between his hands and nodding the man's head before bursting into hysterical laughter. Derek sighed, gripping the teen around the waist and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Okay no more drinking let's get you home," he said, leading a still laughing Stiles outside of the club. The men from earlier were still there, beyond drunk as they continued to hurl abuse. "Hey queer can't you and your faggot keep your sin out of public sight," one of them called out as they spotted Derek hauling Stiles across the road to the Camaro.

Derek lurched as Stiles stopped suddenly, turning to glare at the men with an intensity that rivalled Derek's death glare. "Hey asshole can't you stop being such a prejudiced dick and keep your fucking opinion to yourself," Stiles shouted back right before he turned in Derek's arms and kissed the shocked werewolf, the alpha slowly relaxing into the embrace and moving his lips against the others as his eyes slid closed.

Stiles moaned as Derek's hands massaged along his waist, tangling his fingers in dark haired and pulling which earned a dark growl from the werewolf, teeth nipping at his bottom lip as Stiles opened his lips tentatively. Derek groaned in approval as Stiles wrapped long legs around his waist, pushing him against the side of his Camaro and darting his tongue inside the others mouth, running a large hand along the teen's jean clad thigh to grip his hip.

The two parted slowly, lips swollen and chests heaving as Derek slowly lowered Stiles back to the ground, the teen hesitantly unwinding both his arms and legs from around the werewolf. The men behind them had gone silent and Stiles chanced a glance over his shoulder to see them standing in stunned horror, eyes fixed on the two men.

Biting his lip Stiles looked up at Derek through his eyelashes to judge the others reaction through his still alcohol hazed brain. Derek was staring blankly back at him before he quickly ordered the still inebriated teen into the car, stalking over to the driver's seat. By the time they had arrived at Derek's house Stiles was passed out, breathing heavily as he slumped against the window in his seat.

Derek smiled fondly, leaning over to brush a lock of the brunette's hair away from his face, quickly catching himself as his eyes drifted to the youngers boys lips. Hurriedly getting out of the car he moved over to the other side, unclicking the seatbelt and pulling Stiles into his arms bridal style. Slamming the door with his foot he clicked the lock button and began carrying the teen up to the front door.

Stiles murmured in his sleep, nonsense words that meant nothing but brought a smile to Derek's lips none the less. Turning in his sleep the teen curled further into the warm embrace, arms moving to curl into his chest as he pillowed his head further into the warmth. Derek blushed as lips brushed his pulse point, the teen snuffling as he buried his face in the older man's shoulder.

Dropping the teen onto his spare bed Derek quickly stripped off the brunette's shoes and jacket, hesitating before he quickly tugged off his pants and shirt too, leaving Stiles in only his batman boxers. Dark eyes took in creamy skin dotted with the occasional mole, quickly realising he was creepily eyeing the teen he left the room, banging his head against the wall as he realised he could still taste the peppermint chocolate flavour of Stile's kisses.

Stiles woke the next morning with a pounding headache and the memory of a mind blowing kiss with a certain pack sourwolf. Slowly sitting up he shuffled his way out of the room, wincing at the bright light that hit his sensitive eyes. Groaning quietly he navigated his way through the loft, using the kitchen doorframe as a leaning post as he attempted to get his bearings.

"Want some water," the gruff voice took him by surprise but he noted with surprised pleasure that it was pitched so low as to not hurt his head. He nodded weakly, sitting down carefully as a glass of water was placed in front of him along with a small plate of bacon and eggs.

"So what do you remember about last night?" Derek asked carefully as Stiles put down his fork from where he had been hurriedly gulping down the food.

"Not much," and it was the truth, he could vaguely remember entering the club and the first few drinks but everything after that was a bit of a blur; apart from that kiss. He saw Derek deflate out of the corner of his eyes, the sourwolf looking disappointed and sad as he crossed his arms defensively.

"I don't remember much but I recall the last little bit before I fell asleep. You know I wasn't gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm kind of gay. You should be happy sourwolf, I wouldn't turn gay for just anyone," Stiles said, stepping forward slowly as Derek stared at him in shock.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Stiles continued and Derek nodded slowly, his arms wrapping around the teens waist as Stiles closed the distance, soft lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss.

Stiles whimpered when Derek pulled back, the older man scanning his face for any signs of a joke or uneasiness, a smile spreading slowly across his lips as he saw Stiles staring up at him earnestly, lips pushed out in a pout.

"More?" he asked prettily and Derek laughed, sweeping the smaller boy up onto the counter and standing between his legs to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

"You're stuck with me now wolf man," Stiles said seriously the next time they parted and Derek rolled his eyes, kissing softly along Stiles neck as the younger man bared it to him, sucking greedily on the creamy column of flesh till it was littered with red marks.

"Good. Because I don't like to share," Derek growled possessively, swallowing Stiles chuckles with his lips as he pressed the teen into the counter and continued kissing him long into the afternoon.


End file.
